Unbelievable
by CSIslave
Summary: SPOILERS FOR GUM DROPS! Some filling in the blanks and others... Snickers


A/N: Whee! OMG, I loved Gum Drops… I said to my friend about Nick, "He'll make a good father to my children someday." Augh, I wish… jk, jk! He's just so sweet… ANYWAY, to the point… there was some Snickers in there BEGGING to be written about! So here ya go.. my insights on Gum Drops, Snickers Style! Sure, I warp some lines, but it's either cause I don't remember them exactly or cause it helps with the purpose! YAY!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I don't see how anyone can be so full of hope. Sure, we all hope that Cassie is still alive. Who would want to believe that an innocent ten year old girl could possibly be dead? But that's the difference between Nick and me. Sure, I hope. But Nick? He _believes_. He really does. How can you believe anyone in this world can be good after being kidnapped and buried alive. I can't let him go on with that hope gnawing at him, the same hope I felt watching him on that screen, trapped… the hope mixed with dread that it's already beyond your power.

"When it's someone's day to die… they die." I don't know if this helps or hurts.

"You found me." He looks up at me with his brown eyes glistening with unshed tears… I want to bend over and hold him close. Nick Stokes… always has been special to me. After he got kidnapped, though, I realized how much it would kill me inside if I never saw him again. Since then, I had been trying to let him know of my true feelings, but times like these I could hardly stop myself from kissing him silly, just to take away his pain.

"It wasn't your day." And it hadn't been. If Nick had died, I would have never forgiven myself… no one on the team would have.

"I don't think it was Cassie's day, either." He sounds so sure of himself… I can't stay here. I want to believe him, hold on to the hope that one innocent life was spared, but experience has taught me not to. I just shake my head and leave.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Nick found Cassie. He was right. I can't believe he was right.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I feel like I'm intruding. Nick is sitting with his head bowed, his body shaking gently as he sobs over Cassie. The little girl is pale as a ghost, asleep on the hospital bed. Nick seems so vulnerable, so weak… so I take a deep breath and push open the door. He looks up immediately, his eyes puffy from crying.

"Nick?" I'm not in my place here… I can comfort families who have lost their children, but not a friend who's beyond relief that a little girl he never even knew is lying there, alive. I don't know how I can hold Nick and tell him it's okay without telling him how I feel. I don't even know what to say to the man I love when he probably needs me the most.

"Sara… hey." I timidly sit in a chair next to him; his face is wet with tears.

"Nick… you were right." That was unbelievably ridiculous… she's here, she's alive… I gave up on him, on her, on hope. "I'm so sorry." I think he understands.

"That's okay, Sara… I was believing what we've been trained to forget completely." He reaches down to the bed and grabs Cassie's limp hand, stroking it softly with his thumb. "The only thing that matters now is that Cassie's alive." I nod, watching him scan her face with a loving look.

"You'll make a great father, Nick." He looks up at me in shock. Why did I say that? His eyes meet mine full on; I'm trapped. I can't move, look away… just stare into those deep pools.

"Sara… I'm quitting CSI." My mouth falls open.

"Nick… you shouldn't let this get to you… she'll be fine, it's okay-" he shakes his head, fresh tears falling.

"Sara… she has no where to go. She has no family now. I need to be here for her. I'm going to try to adopt her, Sara." I can't speak anymore. How can I live without seeing Nick every day? He clears his throat, looking downwards.

"She needs a mother, too, Sara." Finally, I find my strength and stand, and then kneel next to him, searching for words.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" He finds my eyes and I before I can do anything, he kisses me. I don't need an answer anymore; that kiss says it all.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

"Dad! Mom! Come on, I can't be late for my graduation!" Even from my bedroom, I can hear Cassie nervously snapping a piece of gum in her mouth. Nick walks to me, messing with his tie.

"Coming, honey!" Nick calls as I quickly fix it for him. He kisses me gently, his hand on my face.

"Nick… I'm not sure I can do this." I feel afraid, and still after eight years of being married, Nick knows just what to say to make me happy again. Suddenly, Cassie appears in my mirror, smiling at me from the door.

"Mom, you're not the one graduating. Or going to Stanford in a week!" She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my neck in a gentle hug. "I'll be fine… I'll visit every break, I promise."

"Cassie, we better go… can't be late." Nick smiles at both of us, helping me out of my chair. Cassie jumps up eagerly, rushing ahead of us towards the door.

"Mom, dad! Come on!" She rushes outwards again, then suddenly stops and turns, teary eyed.

"Thank you both so much for everything… you saved my life. I love you." She kisses us both on the cheek, crying a little. Tears are in my eyes too, though Nick doesn't hesitate to wipe them away. Cassie continues to gallp down the stairs, but Nick and I turn to each other.

"I love you, Nick Stokes."

"I love you, Sara Stokes."

"And I love you both, but come _on_! Please!" Cassie's eagerness is back. We laugh and he helps me into the car. Out daughter gets in the back, smiling eagerly. She can't wait for what life throws her next.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Hahaha, mock me all you want, but I think it would be cool to have this happen! Please review!


End file.
